Late Night, Winter Moments
by Dinokitty
Summary: Roger often wakes up in the middle of the night to go to think on the roof, this time it just happens to be the middle of winter and Mark grows a little worried. The subsequent conversation is enlightening.


Midnight moments are the time when Mark hates the snow and winter he had used to love. Everything seemed colder, and not only in the physical sense, when there wasn't any moonlight to chase away the nightmares Roger twists and turns in his sleep and Mark is left wondering if he really should leave his roommate alone. Occasionally Roger would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, before leaving his room for the kitchen and rummaging in the empty cupboards.

He always pretended he was asleep when there were nights like those. Sometimes the guitarist would wander up to the roof, tonight however it was far too cold for nighttime escapades. Not that that stopped Roger. Letting out a moan Mark rolled over, falling off the mattress and on to the dirty floor of their studio. Wrapping his blanket around him to conserve the heat Mark stumbled into the kitchen putting a pot of water on the technically illegal stove.

Walking over to the window the filmmaker stared out at the snow that was coming down hard, it certainly felt like December in a terrible New York apartment. It wouldn't take long before Roger came back, and Mark wanted to have a cup of tea for his friend to warm up with. Pouring the boiling water into two chipped mugs he began stirring in the few tea leaves they had left. Starving artists didn't get to use an entire tea bag, they had to cut them up and use little bits at a time.

Placing a spoon in each to keep them warm Mark stood up before listening for Roger's loud footsteps on the fire escape. They weren't there. Walking over to window he opened it, leaning out Mark yelled up to Roger who was still missing in action.  
"Hey, Rog, you up there?"

A shaggy head of dirty blonde hair peered over the edge of the building. "Marky? Did I wake you up?" Cold air was seeping into the apartment, freezing the little bare skin exposed. "Sorry, you can head back to bed if you want. I'll be fine by myself."

"Not if you're going to stay out in the snow, you shouldn't be out there," Mark called back sneezing before shaking his head and wiping his head. "I bet you did even take you jacket. Now come back inside before you catch a cold or something worse."

"Fine."

Closing the window, Mark went back to grab the two cups before sitting on the duck taped couch. Wrapping the ratty quilt around himself he blew gently on the hot liquid to cool it as he waited for Roger to climb back inside. Mark didn't have to wait long, a moment later and the window was opening with a rattle and the blonde was climbing back inside.

"I'm back, happy now?" He was grumpy tonight. Great. "I would've been fine out there, I had a fire going up there and everything."

Mark shook his head, "First of all, what were you burning? Second that is _not_ good enough when it's below freezing outside and snowing. Third, it's nearly Christmas so please stay inside."

Roger rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Marky. I didn't mean to worry you or anything…" His original angst left at the mention of the hospital. Mark rolled his eyes before patting the section of the couch next to him. "Did you put on a pot of tea?"

"Of course, it's too cold not to have something warm and it's too late to have a cup of coffee," Mark explained handing the mug he wasn't sipping out of to Roger. "Now, c'mon and sit with me. We don't need to talk or anything, but I figure it best it you warm up now."

A thin face warmed in a smile as Roger brushed the snow off himself before accepting the cup offered. "Thanks, I know I don't say it much but it means a lot that you're always here for me."

"I know it means a lot to you," Mark said quietly, leaning against Roger who had climbed under the blanket with him. "But you're my best friend and I can't let anything happen to you. Not after everything that's been going on now… You've been here for so long I can't imagine this place without you. You playing on the guitar, or burning toast, or keeping the windows open all night in the middle of summer letting in bugs. It wouldn't be… Home without you."

Roger wrapped an arm around Mark, breathing in the faint sent of apple shampoo from a cheap motel. "Home… you think this place is home with me? You're such a dork Mark. Don't think that I'm going to be here forever. You and I both know that I'm not always going to be here… Please don't grow so dependent on me."

"It's not dependency per say," Mark said taking a sip of his drink. "I've just come to appreciate your presence. It's nice having another person here. Back when you went traveling with the Well Hungarians it was lonely. I'm not saying I'm glad you lost your job but it's nice you're here more… God I sound like an ass don't I?"

"Nah, it's not too bad," Roger said smiling against the rough hair. "Now, it's like past midnight and I'm getting sleepy again. Let's head to bed."

Mark nodded, blinking as he noticed his mug was empty. "Alright, I'll put the mugs away, you go to bed okay? I've got this covered." Wrapping the blanket he made to get up only to have thin arms wrap around his waist and Roger to begin groaning. "Rog, you need to let go if I'm going to put the dishes away."

"Fine… but I'm taking that blanket," Roger said ripping the blanket from Mark's un-expecting hands, running out of the room as soon as he could.

Huffing Mark grabbed the still warm mug before placing it in the over flowing kitchen sink. Shivering he pulled his ratty sweatshirt tighter and rewrapped his scarf, Roger had taken his only blanket. Rubbing his eyes he headed back to bed, not even noticing the large lump and extra blanket.

Falling into bed the lump made a 'manly' sounding shriek, bolting up right. "Ack! Mark, what the hell?" Scrambling back the filmmaker stared at his roommate's surprised face in the moonlight. "Don't you look at me like that, body heat is by far the best method of warming up."

"Just let me sleep, okay?" Mark asked before slamming his face into his pillow. "It is very late and Starbucks isn't opening any later tomorrow." Roger let out a slightly thankful breath before wrapping his arms around Marks waist, wrapping Mark's blankets and the ones he had retrieved from his own room around them. "G'night Rog."

Roger hummed, "Good night Marky, love ya."


End file.
